


Catch Me If You Can

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [28]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Con Artists, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Caroline's life had been very different. She'd been in college, building a life for herself. But that had all come tumbling down, when her mom got sick. She met Katherine Pierce, by chance, and Katherine gave her the means to dig herself out of debt, by teaching Caroline the art of the con.</p><p>New to the life, she picks a mark to try her wiles on. It's a bad pick because Klaus Mikaelson sees right through her. He and his family are in the same business and when he and Caroline are in the same vicinity, they can't quite stay away from one another. Caroline's been warned off of forming attachments, so she's always running away.</p><p>Klaus enjoys the chase, but when the opportunity to finally catch Caroline presents itself, he's going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for unwillingsuspensionofdisbelief for her klarolinegives back donation! Big thanks to Sophie and Ravyn for the beta work and title help!

**Catch Me If You Can**

**(For unwillingsuspensionofdisbelief. Prompt: Klaroline as grifters with smut.)**

Eye contact. Shy glance down. Lift eyes, bite lip, smile shyly.

Hook, line, sinker.

The attractive older gentleman, in a very well cut suit, that Caroline had been making eyes at (because she hadn't paid for her own drink in _years,_ and hardly thought now was the time to start, despite the fact that she was currently well funded and technically on vacation). She's sneaking glances at the man as he approaches, trying to look nervously pleased at his attentions, when Katherine is suddenly at her back, muttering urgently in her ear, "Look alive, sunshine. We've got a baby Mikaelson at five o'clock. No sign of the rest of the herd. Yet."

Caroline tensed, taking a sip of her drink, and flipping her hair over her shoulder, throwing a casual glance behind her, to where Kat had indicated.

Only to have Kol Mikaelson grin and wiggle his eyebrows as her, lifting his glass in a mock toast.

Ugh. At least it wasn't Rebekah. Or, even worse, Klaus.

But come on. What were the odds that any of them would happen to be in this particular bar, at this particular moment?

London was huge, a big part of the reason she and Kat had agreed on staying there for a couple of months, while they plotted out a new long con. They needed a little anonymity. Their last job had been the most fruitful yet, but had gained them a little too much publicity.

Not a good thing, in their particular line of work.

They'd figured the fact that American football was significantly less popular here, plus Caroline ditching the straight red hair and fitted, dark wardrobe she'd adopted as Carrie Stevens, would limit the possibility of them gaining any attention.

Carrie's divorce three months into her marriage to Miami Dolphins defensive end Matt Donovan, amidst all sorts of rumors of infidelity with his live in Bulgarian maid, had made a splash in the press. Her face, tear stained and wan, climbing into the back of a limo after the final hearing had made gossip and sports blogs alike.

Bless those drama classes she'd taken at Whitmore. Because being granted a one million dollar payout, plus the very nice white Maserati Matt had gifted her at the wedding, wasn't really something to cry about, in Caroline's opinion.

But she'd had to look heartbroken, and pathetic, like the big bad pro athlete had crushed her.

Fat chance. Matt was sweet and bland. A little dim and a lot naive. He'd been such an easy mark that Caroline had _almost_ felt bad, about conning him. But, in the grand scheme of things, he'd make back the money in a couple of months. And he _had_ fallen into Katherine's trap.

Maybe maid outfits were a kink he hadn't been aware he'd had.

Or the fact that Kat could probably seduce a priest, if she put a little work into it.

Caroline's seriously considering throwing some cash on the bar, and bolting, breaking her streak and wasting a solid five minutes of excellent flirting. Because Kat was right. Where you found one Mikaelson, the rest weren't usually too far behind.

And there were certain siblings that she just did _not_ want to deal with.

Okay, fine. Mostly just Klaus. She didn't really _like_ Rebekah, but the other girl was reasonably amusing to annoy.

She had no beef with Kol, and Elijah was a good ally (had even used his plethora of suits to good effect, posing as her lawyer, and negotiating her divorce). And technically she'd never met the oldest two. Had heard rumors that they hadn't followed the same career path as the rest of the Mikaelsons.

And by 'rumors' she meant the things Kat had gleaned from Elijah, during their occasional hook ups.

She took those with a grain of salt, however. Kat had never even told Elijah her real name, so it was entirely possible that he was lying to her about personal things too.

Caroline turns to Kat, about to suggest that they make a break for it, and maybe give this area of town a wide berth, but Kat's not looking at her, but behind her, her expression resigned.

A second later, Caroline understands why.

"Fancy meeting you here, love."

Caroline closes her eyes briefly, lets a few mental curses fly, before she pulls away from the warmth at her back, pasting on a confused expression.

She hasn't seen Klaus in more than a year, since they'd run into each other in Chicago, and it's a struggle not to let her eyes wander down his body, looking for any changes. "Do I know you?" she asks, easing back a step, widening the distance between them.

Klaus smirks, "Oh, come now. Don't be shy, sweetheart. I couldn't forget you if I tried. It's not every day a man's treated to the shag of his life in the bathroom of a bar, you know."

Kat grabs her forearm, nails digging in.

Yeah, this was definitely not the way she'd wanted Kat to find out about that particular incident. Kat knows about the first time she'd slept with Klaus, but Caroline might have glossed over the frequency with which she'd repeated the act.

Klaus had not made any attempt to keep his voice down, and several people nearby (including Mr. Bespoke Suit and Bvlgari briefcase) look over at them with interest. Her mark makes a face, casts her a judgemental and incredibly uncalled for (since he was old enough to be her dad, and had been about to hit on her) look, before he goes back to his table.

Caroline so hated to waste her time. But maybe she shouldn't have gone for sweetly wide-eyed ingénue.

Struggling to keep her voice even, Caroline tells him, "I think you have the wrong girl, dude."

Klaus leans in, his lips just brushing her ear, "Would you like me to describe the birthmark on your inner thigh? I remember it well. Have spent quite a bit of time, tracing it with my tongue."

Caroline shoves him away, making a disgusted noise. She fumbles for her bag, pulls out a twenty pound note, to cover the fries she'd ordered, tossing it on the bar.

Kat's hot on her heels, no doubt gearing up for a lecture on mixing business with pleasure. But then Elijah appears, at Kat's side. He nods at Caroline, placing a hand on Kat's lower back. And then Kol's right there, next to Klaus, boxing them in.

Some women might be thrilled to be surrounded by a wall of Mikaelsons, and Caroline could admit that they were very all very attractive, but she really just wanted them to go away. She exchanges an irritated look with Katherine, knowing she has to remain calm, and not make a scene.

They were supposed to be laying low. Starting a bar brawl, which could very well be filmed and end up on YouTube, was out of the question.

Kol throws his arm around Klaus' shoulder, "Never mind my big brothers, my darlings. It's unfortunate, but they're nowhere near as charming as I am. How about we buy you ladies a drink, and discuss some business?"

Giving up the dumb blonde shtick, Caroline shakes her head, "We're not here to do business. We're here on vacation."

"And we work alone," Kat adds, putting one hand on her hip, eyes locked defiantly with Elijah's.

"I'm certain I played a very important part in your most recent job," he counters.

"For which you were paid, according to our agreement," Kat shoots back snidely. "Think of yourself as an employee. A low level one."

Kol chuckles, "I like this one, Elijah. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. And I don't plan to. A girl needs to keep a secret or two."

Elijah leans in, his voice dropping, "Few keep as many as you do, Katerina."

The brunette freezes, and Caroline's eyes go wide. As far as Caroline knew, she was the only person who knew Kat's birth name.

Elijah must have phenomenal contacts.

Or, he was just more underhanded than Caroline had ever given him credit for. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him suspiciously, "How'd you find us anyway, Elijah?"

He looks fleetingly guilty and Caroline's anger intensifies, "You hacked my account, didn't you? That's low."

Maybe they were criminals, technically speaking. But would a certain level of honor be too much to expect? She could understand it if she'd tried to stiff him, but his 100 grand had been promptly delivered. In full and in cash.

Caroline didn't like debts.

And she needed to give Bonnie, the computer whiz who handled the tech, a call immediately. They needed to tighten things up, if Elijah had someone who could breach their security.

Because Caroline also didn't like to make the same mistake twice.

Even though she totally did it, sometimes. Case in point, Klaus Mikaelson. Who was taking her elbow, and gently steering her towards a booth in the back corner.

"Don't be angry, love. At Elijah, I mean. It took plenty of persuading, to convince him to tag your settlement money."

Turning her head to look at him, Caroline's tone drips disdain, "Oh? Should I be angry at you then?"

A smile curls Klaus' lips, and his fingers trace down her arm, "If you'd like. We've had a great deal of fun, working out your temper in the past, have we not?"

"Shut up," Caroline snaps, sitting down and sliding across the leather seat.

He follows her in, all over her personal space. Leaning in once more, she feels his amused hum against her skin, and it echoes down her spine, "Are you sure? I seem to remember you like it when I talk to you."

His hand drops down, tracing over her bare leg, inching up along her inner thigh.

Caroline slaps his hand away with a glare, turning her attention to Kol, who's begun speaking, "As entertaining as I find all this simmering sexual tension, can we get to the point? Some of us need to put some work in, if we want to have sex tonight."

Elijah's eyes lift heavenward, "Please excuse Kol's crassness, ladies. But he is correct. We have a proposal for you."

Caroline raises a questioning brow at Kat. Kat lifts a shoulder in a subtle shrug. Caroline rolls her eyes, and nods. Kat, who's had her arms crossed, unfolds them and leans back, gesturing for Elijah to speak, "We're here, so you might as well lay it out."

Elijah details a plan, more elaborate and white collar than Caroline's used to, and she has to admit she's impressed. It's not perfect, and there are a few holes that need filling, but it's damn good.

She knows Kat is too. Kat had taught Caroline everything she knows, and they've been working together for close to seven years now. No one else can read the subtleties of Kat's expressions, or would notice slight tap of her thumb against the table when she thinks something needs work.

Kat wants in. Caroline agrees. The money's too good to turn down, even if the company leaves something to be desired.

They're silent for a few moments, after Elijah's wrapped up his pitch. Kat's face is considering, "Why the two of us? We're a team. You only need one other woman. I can think of at least three who'd work well enough."

Klaus and Elijah are silent but Kol lets out a laugh, "You're wrong. We're in need of both a straight laced secretary and a sneaky vixen. Bekah's trying her hand at the straight and narrow, has gotten all domestic with a dull, law abiding veterinarian." The final word is muttered with a large dose of disgust and an exaggerated shudder. "I've got ten thousand on it not lasting the year, but we'd like to have this wrapped before then."

"Kol," Klaus warns.

But the younger man merely widens his eyes, feigning innocence, "What, Niklaus? You've got to show a little trust in your team, brother."

Elijah sighs, speaking before Klaus can, "They are not yet a part of the team, Kol. So perhaps you should take a little more care to be discrete."

Kol eyes both Caroline and Katherine in turn, before he scoffs, and waves at the waitress, "Oh, please. They're in. Perhaps if either of you paid a little more attention you'd have more success in wooing the ladies, hmm?"

Klaus shifts, turning to face Caroline, eyes intent on her face, "Is he right, love? You're in?"

Caroline tips her head to the side, "Assuming the split is even amongst us? Then yes, we're in."

Klaus clears his throat, glancing over at Elijah, "One thing. Our usual computer man won't be available."

Kol cups a hand over the side of his mouth leaning in conspiratorially, "Poor thing's arse backwards in love with Bekah. Our dear sister tore his heart into itty bitty pieces, all in her quest to be _normal_. Left him a bit useless."

"We were hoping," Klaus says, with a harsh quelling look in Kol's direction, "to borrow yours. He's excellent, given the trouble we had tracking you, despite you being in our own backyard."

"Sexist," Caroline sing songs. "I can't promise anything, but I'll call _her_."

Kol claps his hands together, breaking Caroline's gaze from Klaus', "Splendid. I do think we should celebrate. Champagne?"

* * *

She'd tried to say no.

Business was one thing, but she had no desire to befriend Klaus. And celebrations were beyond premature, considering they didn't even have a full team, in place. And the plan still needed smoothing, and Caroline wanted to do a little bit of her own research.

But Kol had insisted, saying he had a very good feeling, and Klaus had refused to budge, and let her out of the booth.

Caroline had cursed her decision to wear flats, because a grinding a stiletto into his foot would have been very convincing.

Kat (and the very expensive, blade sharp, shoes _she_ was wearing) had been subdued, and entirely unhelpful, while Caroline had tried to make excuses for them to leave. She'd avoided Caroline's 'Help Me' eyes, focusing on Elijah, a calculating set to her mouth.

And then Caroline had realized she was on her own, at least until Kat managed to ferret out how Elijah had come across her given name.

And did what she could to prevent anyone else from getting it through the channels he'd used.

Caroline had accepted her momentary defeat, as gracefully as she could (which was to say, not very) and accepted a glass of Bollinger with a quiet grumble. She'd sipped it, doing her best to ignore Klaus, still a solid and distracting presence at her side. Kol drifted off quickly, eyes on a woman across the room.

Elijah and Kat eventually fell into an urgent, nearly whispered conversation that Caroline could only pick up confusing scraps of. But she noted the signs, was sure they'd be excusing themselves shortly.

Caroline pulled out her phone with a sigh, concentrating intensely.

It's not totally fake. She does need to check her email.

Caroline runs a reasonably popular travel blog as a legitimate side business, mostly for tax purposes, and so she doesn't have to hem and haw about what she does for a living if she happens to run into anyone she knows, or in the Christmas letters she sends to her distant aunts. She writes the odd article, putting the journalism degree she'd never completed, that her mother had been so proud of, to good use, and hiring freelancers to fill in the gaps. It's more of a hobby, at this point, but does require her attention, once in a while.

She's proven correct, scant minutes later when Elijah and Katherine make up vague and unbelievable reasons to leave together. Caroline sends Kat a text, demanding that they go to wherever Elijah called home, and leave her the apartment she and Kat had rented.

Caroline was so too old to be sexiled.

And she was still kind of pissed that Elijah had been such a snake (even if his proposal had the potential to make the payday from the Donovan job look like peanuts) and had no desire to stuff a pillow over her head to drown out any sex noises he made and not make snide comments about it over breakfast.

The bar's noise level has increased, and Caroline braces herself for Klaus to start talking to her, now that they're alone. It's a habit of his, one she's often been confused by, the genuine fascination he seems to have with her. He's still right up against her, she takes in the faintly spicy scent of the cologne he wears every time she inhales.

She remembers it well. Remembers burying her face in his throat, to muffle her moans, and keep from attracting attention, the last time they'd been together. Remembers waking up, in warm sheets that smelled like him, with his head buried between her thighs the very first time he'd coaxed her into bed.

It had been so much easier to ignore his proximity with his brothers and Kat around.

"Plotting an article all about the joys of London, then? I quite liked the ones you wrote a couple months ago about New Orleans."

Startled, Caroline looks up. She doesn't use her real name online, has yet another alias that she writes under, (and when people wonder why, she just tells them she doesn't want creeps tracking her down) so she's surprised that Klaus has not only found them, but read them.

"I could show you some of my favorite places, while you're here," Klaus offers, seeming serious.

"Yeah," Caroline says slowly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not surprised," Klaus replies nonchalantly, as his hand finds her thigh under the table again. "But I'm not giving up, sweetheart."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "You're not giving up on what? Sleeping with me again? I'm not an idiot Klaus. Or delusional. I know that sex will happen. I just want to maintain a little dignity and hold off a bit, this time."

"You've only slept with me the one time, love. Despite my numerous invitations that you stay. But I'm not after just sex, Caroline," he tells her. She half expects his hand to move higher, but it stays put, tracing light patterns on her kneecap.

"Oh, what? Do you want to be my boyfriend, Klaus?" Caroline asks derisively.

He ignores her skepticism, nodding with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "I don't know if I'd phrase it quite that way but yes, that is the gist of what I'm going for. I want you to be mine."

Keeping her face carefully neutral Caroline shakes her head in denial, "You don't even know me."

"Now that's not strictly true, is it? I know you hate gin. You're fantastic at darts, and a bit of a sore winner. I know you like to sleep on your stomach and that you monopolize the covers. You're smart, and calculating. Methodical. I can't wait to pick your brain, about the plans Elijah laid out. You're an excellent dancer. And I've never seen anything lovelier than your face when you're coming around my cock."

Caroline feels her face heat, opens her mouth to sputter a reply, but Klaus leans in, and brushes his mouth over hers. She responds, before she can tell herself not too, because he's really, really good at this.

Klaus teases her, makes her chase him. The hand that's not on her thigh goes to her neck, encouraging her to tip her head to the side, as he takes the kiss deeper, licking into her mouth. She moans when he sucks on her lower lip, her hands reaching out to pull him closer. He smiles, against her lips, and her eyes flutter open in question. His hands fall from her, and she bites back a protest.

Klaus drops one last lingering kiss to her cheek murmuring, "I'll see you soon, Caroline," before he slides out of the booth and strolls out of the bar, leaving her staring after him, flushed and bewildered.

* * *

Caroline's sipping her second cup of coffee, when she hears the scraping of a key in the lock. She spins on the stool she occupies, and watches Kat float through the door, looking slightly disheveled but in an effortlessly fabulous way. She's wearing a crisp white men's button down, in place of the purple top she'd left the bar in, and Caroline raises an eyebrow, "Don't tell me Elijah's a shirt ripper? I never would have guessed."

Kat grins, dirty and maybe a little dreamy, "What can I say? It's always the quiet ones."

"Spare me the play by plays, please. I have to look the guy in the eye for the next couple weeks, remember? I'd rather not be over informed about how he likes to get freaky when I do."

Kat tosses her a mock salute, pouring her own cup of coffee. "What about you? Did Klaus walk of shame it out of here? Or did you roll off of him as soon as you were done? I can't imagine sticking around to talk to the guy, but then you're actually into him."

Caroline coughs, covering her mouth to avoid spraying her laptop with coffee, "What? Kat, no. I am _not_."

"Please. I taught you how to lie, Caroline. Don't try it with me."

"I…" Caroline begins another denial.

But Kat cuts her off, shaking her head, "I know I had some… words on the subject, in the beginning."

That was an understatement. Kat had lectured Caroline for weeks, about her initial slip up with Klaus.

Caroline had pegged him as a mark, been wrong, and gone back to his hotel with him anyway. She'd spent the night, breaking several of the rules Kat lived by, and had instilled in Caroline about attachments and love and how they had no place in their line of work in the process.

Sex was fine, encouraged even. But not with people who knew who you were, and never with other cons. It got messy, and messy got dangerous.

"And you've changed your mind, all of a sudden?" Caroline asks, her voice rising with her incredulity. "Geez. Elijah's penis must be freaking magical."

"I thought you didn't want the details?" Kat teases, a sly grin twisting her mouth. "But it's not about Elijah and me, Care. It's about you. You were so young and you'd just lost your mom. I didn't trust him not to mess with you. And I never thought you'd still be here, with me, so I didn't want you to get in too deep with someone like Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline's eyes widen, "What? Kat…"

Katherine waves away Caroline's protests, "Your mother was a sheriff. I thought you'd pay off her medical bills, the extra mortgage, and all your student loans, and slip back into a normal life. Get married, get a dog, get a white picket fence. Forget all about me. And if you wanted that, I wanted you to have that."

"I don't want that," Caroline tells Kat, not a trace of doubt in her.

Kat smiles softly, "I know that, now. You've become steel, babe. And if anyone can handle that man, it's you. I have no idea why you'd want to, but I can grudgingly admit that he's awfully pretty to look at."

Caroline threw back her head and laughed, "I don't get why you hate him so much."

"He's a dick," Kat replies, nose wrinkled. Caroline laughs again, and eventually Kat joins in. "But," Kat says, once they've stopped giggling, "whatever his obvious deficiencies, you like him. Don't bother denying it. You wouldn't have continued having sex with him, and kept it hush hush, if you didn't."

"He's different, when we're alone. Not so harsh," Caroline offers. It's a weak explanation, but she's not entirely sure if she can formulate a better one. The moments they've shared have been fleeting, at her own insistence.

But he's always been able to _see_ her, not just the carefully constructed shell that nearly everyone else does.

Kat shrugs, toeing off her heels, flexing her feet with a sigh, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I trust your judgement. I'll kill him if he fucks up, but I'm pretty sure he knows that. Now, I'm going to shower, and take a nap. You'll track down Bon-Bon, see if she'll sign on?"

"Yep. I emailed her. She's going to set up something secure and we'll video conference later."

"Fab," Kat says, smothering a yawn. "Night, Care."

Shaking her head, Caroline turns back to her laptop and notebook, "Morning, Kat. And hey, I've never really said it, but thanks."

Kat looks confused, "For what?"

"What do you think? For buying me lunch, when I had sixty-seven cents to my name. You kind of saved my life, you know."

Kat points an accusatory finger, but there's softness around her eyes that she can't hide from Caroline, "Don't get mushy on me, Forbes. It's way too early for that shit."

Caroline's glad Kat can't see her smiling, "Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Petrova. It's totally your turn to get your boobs out and play the lure, so you'll need your beauty sleep."

* * *

That evening, Caroline's feeling pretty good about how her day's gone. She's done the research she wanted, and Bonnie's in, flying out tomorrow. Kat had texted Elijah the good news, and they'd set up a group meeting in three days, to really get things going.

She's excited, like she always is at the very beginning. When the options seem endless, when careful planning and attention to detail are the difference between success and failure.

Maybe she's a weirdo, and she _does_ like the adrenaline rush, the close calls and quick thinking, that come later when the job's been set in motion. But the foundation work is her favorite.

But Caroline finds herself uncharacteristically distracted. By Klaus' words, and how seriously he'd voiced them, the glint of desire in his eyes as the simple syllables had rolled off of his tongue.

' _I want you to be mine.'_

She wonders if the possessiveness should scare her, if she's being an idiot because it doesn't. Kat's right, Caroline knows. She can handle Klaus. And she knows that he doesn't want to trap her, he's never tried to force her to stay before, as much as he'd made it clear that he's resented her quick exits from their trysts.

And from the amused looks Kat keeps shooting her, from where she's curled up on the couch with a magazine, her inability to concentrate must be pretty noticeable.

Caroline's phone buzzes, and she digs it out of her pocket. She's surprised to see a text from Kat. It's an address, nothing more.

Caroline opens her mouth to ask Kat why she's sending a text, when they're literally ten feet away from each other, but Kat speaks before she can, "Say hi to Klaus for me. I won't wait up."

When she turns to glare at her friend Kat meets it steadily, amused expression in place, "I'm not…" Caroline stutters.

"Thinking about him, right this very moment? Come on, Caroline. What did I tell you? Lie better than that."

"I can't just…"

Once again, Kat interrupts, "Sure you can. I even weaseled his security code out of Elijah, not that it was hard. Seems Klaus' fondness for you is hardly a secret. And I know you want to stew in it, make lists and talk yourself out of it eighty times before you make a move, but you don't need to, Caroline. And besides, we've got a job to do, so it's better if you two work out your tension before we really get started."

"Your sudden switch to Team Klaus is freaking me out."

Kat looks completely offended, "Never say that again. And quit stalling and leave already. I know you want to."

Caroline hesitates, mostly because Kat will never let her live it down, if she bolts out the door. Kat crosses her arms, looking at Caroline expectantly, her foot beginning to tap on the floor. Caroline throws up her hands, "Alright, fine. Fine, I'm going. Just let me change first."

"Good idea. Might I suggest something black and lacy? Not something expensive. He seemed a mite pent up and we don't want the good lingerie to get damaged when he rips it off of you."

"Shut up, Kat," Caroline answers, throwing one last withering look at the smirking brunette before she leaves the room.

* * *

Kat had texted her the code to get into Klaus' apartment, but slipping past the doorman takes a little work. She debates knocking, like a normal person, as she rides the elevator up eleven stories. But they're not normal, never have been.

The first time she'd approached him had been with false pretenses. He'd played along at first, making up a life for himself, asking questions about her, and the character she'd decided to play (Misty Falls, aspiring professional cheerleader) despite the fact that she'd probably been ridiculously transparent, as green as she had been, and as experienced as he was.

He'd been easy to talk to, funny, and the accent had been a pleasant bonus. She'd found herself smiling genuinely, touching him without calculation. Eventually he'd turned to her and leaned in, murmuring, "Why don't you tell me your real name, sweetheart?"

Alarmed, she'd tried to pull back, but he'd kept talking, explaining that he's seen her with Katherine, whom he was acquainted with, and that he made a living in a similar way.

She'd been embarrassed, kicking herself for her failure, and had tried to slink away. But Klaus had smiled, all dimples and easy charm, and cajoled her into stay for another drink.

Caroline had been wary, but had agreed. Working with Katherine was interesting, and exhilarating, but it was hard to be someone else, all the time. Maybe that's why she'd let her guard down more than she should have, and been herself, with him.

She'd eventually told him her real name, learned his in return. One drink had stretched to three, and when he'd invited her back to his hotel room, the curl of his lips and the heated way he'd surveyed her had left no room to misinterpret what would happen if she agreed.

She'd gone with him willingly, had let him kiss her in the elevator, much to the disgust of the other occupants.

He'd blown her mind, again and again that night, and when he'd pulled her into him, whispered for her to rest, she'd closed her eyes, embraced the comfort of him around her, and easily fallen asleep.

The next morning, he'd asked for her number, and she'd refused to give it to him.

He'd tracked it down somehow, and texted her several days later. But she'd ignored him.

They'd run into each other, months later, at a charity gala in Washington, D.C. And ended up tangled together in the back of a limo.

It kept happening, weeks, months, sometimes even a year, between interludes. But when he was near her Caroline couldn't help but be drawn to him.

But connections were dangerous, she'd insisted to herself, not a luxury she had anymore. She'd kept Klaus at arm's length, always righting her clothes and scurrying off, before the sweat had even cooled on her skin.

But right now, walking down Klaus' hallway, jittery and excited, Caroline was thinking that maybe she didn't have to be so cautious anymore. Maybe some things were worth a risk.

Caroline punches the code into the keypad by the door, holds her breath until it lights up green, and she can turn to knob.

She'd decided against knocking, because they're not normal, and she has no desire to pretend right now.

There's a light on in the kitchen, but no sign of Klaus. Caroline wanders in, spinning around to take in Klaus' space. It's a large open concept, kitchen, living room, dining room, all sparsely furnished. A lot of dark wood and rich leather, abstract art on the walls. There's a sketchbook on an end table, and she thinks about taking a peek, but resists.

She'll ask him, later. See if he'll let her look.

There's a balcony, and Caroline checks it first, to see if Klaus is there. Finding it empty she wanders down a hallway, opening doors as she goes. A bathroom, what she thinks is a guestroom, a closet, and a studio of some sort (and again, she has to ruthlessly shove her curiosity aside). There's one final door, at the end of the hallway, and Caroline opens it, looking cautiously inside.

It's a bedroom, more lived in than the other, personal touches obvious. She hears water running, sees steam emerging from a partially opened door.

Caroline's relived that he's home, because she's not sure she's ballsy enough to attempt this again.

Flicking on the light, and taking one of the chairs in the corner, Caroline removes her cardigan, and kicks off her shoes, curls her legs under her, waiting for Klaus to be finished.

She gets nervous, when she hears the water shut off, begins to pick at the seam of the upholstery. The door to the bathroom opens fully, and Klaus stops short, his eyes scanning the room. He relaxes when he spots her, and she lifts her hand in a wave.

"Not twenty four hours and you're already in my bedroom, love? What happened to waiting this time? And how did you manage to get in here?"

"Your brother is apparently into matchmaking. Tell me, Klaus, have you talked about me?"

He avoids her eyes, bringing a towel up to rub at his dripping hair, obscuring his face. Caroline doesn't mind. The action itself is a tell, and the view of his lean torso, beads of water dripping down the planes of it, disappearing into the towel knotted at his waist, isn't exactly unpleasant.

Klaus doesn't answer her question, patting himself dry, shamelessly dropping the towel and stepping into a pair of sweatpants before taking the chair across from her.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Klaus asks, watching her closely.

She fidgets, under his gaze, wishing she'd rehearsed what she wanted to say. Caroline clears her throat, begins hesitantly, "I… I want to talk about what you said."

"How novel," Klaus remarks, deceptively light. "You've never expressed much interest in conversation, when there was a bed in the vicinity."

Caroline's eyes narrow, "I can leave if you want me too, Klaus."

"You always do, love. Regardless of what I want."

There's an edge of hurt to it, something he's never let her see before. Irritation, impatience, anger, those she's gotten, every time she's slipped away. Caroline takes a deep breath, glancing down, mustering her courage. "You said you want me to be yours. I'm here to ask what you meant by that."

Klaus blinks, mild surprise flitting across his expression, before it shutters. "I thought it was self-explanatory, Caroline. I fancy you. I want you. In my bed, in my life. Your body but also your delightful mind. I want to argue until you storm off. And then I want to make you laugh until you've forgotten why you were mad at me. I want lazy mornings, afternoon excursions, wild nights. I want all of it, with you."

She'd stopped breathing, somewhere in the middle, and inhales harshly once he's done. Her voice, when she speaks, isn't entirely steady, "For how long?"

"For as long as you'll have me," Klaus replies. His voice lowers, growing husky, "And I intend to convince you to have me for a very, very long time."

There are things they'll have to work out. This job will only last for six months, tops. And then they may very well be off in separate directions. But it's not like either of them are tied down to nine to five lives, or they don't have the means to hop a plane and meet somewhere in the middle.

And who knows. Maybe this job will be the first of many to come, maybe she and Kat won't leave a team of only two, at the end of it.

He's quiet, as she processes, which Caroline appreciates. Her thoughts are rapid, and confusing, but when her mind stills, she's sure that there's no part of her that does not want this.

"Okay, Caroline breathes shakily, "Okay, we can try."

Klaus is out of his chair immediately, pulling Caroline out of hers and into his body. She tilts her head, expecting him to kiss her, but Klaus' hands are on her face, his blue eyes burning with determination, inches from hers, "Be very sure, Caroline. I've never chased you before, but I will now. I won't be able to stop myself."

Caroline can feel herself smiling, as she puts her hands in his chest. He stiffens, as she glides them down, and around his back, yanking him closer, so there's not a speck of space between them, "Good," she whispers, against his lips.

He makes a noise, low in his throat, and opens his mouth against hers, his hands burying themselves in her hair to tip her head. It's aggressive, tongue and a hint of teeth, but Caroline doesn't mind, her body pushing back against his as she rises onto her tiptoes and rakes her nails down his back.

Caroline tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants, the only thing he's wearing, working them down his hips. Klaus kicks them away, but he grabs her hands, holding them at her sides before she can touch him. "Uh, uh, sweetheart. Not so fast."

She pulls against his hold, "I want to touch you," she tells him, licking her lips and glancing down to where his cock is pressed between them.

Klaus laughs, low and warm, "When you're naked. But not before."

Caroline looks up, about to protest, but he spins her, pressing his chest into her back, and scraping his teeth along her shoulder. Caroline shudders, her head pressing into his shoulder. She reaches down, peeling her tank away quickly, before resting against him, relishing his skin on hers. Klaus lets out an amused sound, against her neck, his hands coming up to cup her breasts through her bra, his thumbs scraping over her nipples.

"Such eagerness, when we're like this, Caroline. But there's no need for haste now, love. I have all night, and all morning. We've nowhere to be tomorrow, and I plan to keep you in my bed."

"Maybe," Caroline rasps, arching her back pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands, "you should actually take me to bed, before you make any promises, Klaus."

"Mmm, perhaps I misspoke," Klaus says considering, "we have, after all, never really required a bed, have we?"

He pulls away from her, dropping to his knees. "Unbutton, Caroline," Klaus orders, pressing a kiss to the base of her spine.

Her fingers hurry to obey, and he peels the tight jeans she'd been wearing down her thighs, taking her panties with them. He helps her step out of them, and his hands ghost up and down her legs a few times, higher on each pass, his thumbs teasing the back of her knees, her inner thighs, until she's nearly shaking in anticipation of him actually touching her.

"Come down here," he murmurs, holding her hips steady as she sinks to the floor, arranging her until her knees are spread, her calves outside of his, and she's in his lap. She tries to grind back, feeling his cock hot and hard against her ass, but Klaus stills her, nudging her knees further apart, "Soon, sweetheart," he promises lowly, planting a kiss on her neck, as his hand drifts down her belly.

One long finger ghosts further down, parting her folds and stroking over her entrance, dipping too briefly inside. Her hips jerk, but Klaus has one arm around them, not letting her chase his hand. "Patience," he chides her, as he drags his finger agonizingly slowly back up, until it's resting on her clit

Caroline reaches up, tangles her hand in his hair, "Klaus, come on. More."

He rubs a slow circle in response, and she leans more heavily on him with a moan, her legs widening in a silent plea for more. He adds another finger, still maddeningly gentle with her, rubbing and rolling her clit until she's panting and aching. She wants more, has reached down to slide her fingers inside of her clenching body, but Klaus refuses to let her, muttering quietly about how he'll be the one giving her what she needs.

And she knows that he can, and the buildup is exquisite, her skin dampening and muscles quivering as she strains for an edge that's just beyond her reach, Klaus warm and firm against her back.

She's got her nails buried in his neck, her free hand playing with her nipple, her lips parted as she moves against him. Klaus has his head on her shoulder, looking down at his hands working her slick, sensitive flesh. "You're so beautiful, Caroline. Are you close?"

She nods frantically, a moan escaping, "Good," Klaus says, pulling his hand away. He shifts up, easing her pliant body forward until it's draped over the seat of the chair in front of her. His hand glides up her back, undoing her bra and tossing it aside. She feels his cock, pressed against her entrance, and Caroline grips the cushion, tilting her hips up and letting out a sigh as he slides inside of her, her eyes fluttering shut as she marvels at just how _good_ he feels.

Klaus bends over her, his forearms caging in her torso as he nuzzles her hair to the side, lips dragging along her cheekbone.

"I'm never going a year without this again, Caroline," Klaus grits out, his frame tense against her. "You feel so incredible, around my cock." His hand tunnels under her, returning to her clit. She'd been so close before, it takes only a few passes over the nub until she's shaking against him, calling his name as she comes.

His breathing's labored, his cock still snugly inside of her, "You're going to come for me again, love."

She shifts back against him, wordlessly nodding, speech beyond her right now. Her inner muscles squeeze in a demand he just _move_ already. Klaus curses, and pulls back slowly, rocking into her again. He sets a slow, precise tempo, grinding his hips against her backside in a way that makes her whimper, every other stroke. Caroline's not content to be passive for long, getting her elbows under her and using the new leverage to meet his motions.

He speeds up, after that, panting harshly against her shoulder, his fingers back on her clit. He's purposeful, this time, rubbing directly, his touch roughening as his thrusts do.

Klaus sits back, on his knees, dragging her with him, and the new angle causes her to let out a shout as it grazes a spot inside of her that has her legs twitching. "Yes," Klaus hisses, "you're almost there, aren't you? Come for me. Let go, Caroline. I want to feel it."

One more thrust and she does, shaking against him, burying her face in the chair to muffle her scream. Klaus follows her, with a groan, his hands shaking against her.

He relaxes against her gradually, his cock softening and slipping out. Caroline feels boneless, lets the chair take more of her weight, as Klaus' mouth wanders down her spine, his hands rubbing her sides soothingly.

He strokes her hair, tugging gently to encourage her to turn her head and look at him. It sends a new flicker of interest through Caroline. Klaus notices, if the pleased murmur he makes is any indication. He looks a little wary, when she shifts enough to take in his face. Caroline can't blame him, since this is the part where she usually bolts.

But she's agreed to try, and she wouldn't have, if she hadn't meant it. Caroline sits up, stretching her arms to the side. Her voice is scratchy, when she speaks, "So maybe you were right, and we don't exactly need a bed. But there's a perfectly good one, right there. And any more of this and my knees are going to be killing me tomorrow."

Klaus grins, smug and maybe a little relieved, getting to his feet, "I do believe that's the first time you've admitted I was right, love."

Caroline rolls her eyes, but she's smiling, taking the hand he offers and pulling herself up,"You probably shouldn't get used to it."

"We'll see," Klaus counters, leaning down to kiss her, before she can argue. It's slower and sweeter, just a hint of tongue, than anything they've ever shared. Caroline's hands reach out, wanting to feel his skin. Klaus rests his forehead, against hers, "Let me take you to bed?"

Caroline takes his hand, tugging him across the room and pushing him down. He goes with a laugh, eyes bright as she crawls over him. "Bed now," she tells him, trailing kisses up his thigh, relishing how his eyes widen and his abs tighten in anticipation. Caroline darts her tongue out, traces his hipbone. He groans as she pulls slightly away, hovering over his stirring cock. She taps her chin thoughtfully, "then we can test out the rest of your apartment. We do have all night. And all day."

"Because you're staying," Klaus says, tone strained but still forceful.

Caroline ducks her head, licks a stripe along the underside of his cock, before sucking the head into her mouth, pulling back to grin to herself at the garbled moan he lets out, as he falls back against the pillows.

Caroline waits for his eyes to open, to focus on her. "I'm staying," she confirms. She thinks he believes her, but a little extra convincing won't hurt, Caroline thinks, as she takes him in her mouth again.

Besides, Klaus is _very_ good at returning favors.


End file.
